Dictionary of Puzzleshipping
by SilverDragon-Purity
Summary: One-shots based off of words from my dictionary. One word for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Accent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Accent-** He wasn't sure why, but that accent always got to him.

88888

Yugi didn't know why he always gave in to his lover.

Was it his glorious golden skin, a testament to his Egyptian heritage? His beautiful bloodstone eyes, like the crimson hide of his favored God Monster*? Or his hands, so strong, so sure of their every move from Duel Monsters to behind closed doors? Maybe it was his scent that masculine, muscular scent of the musky Egyptian Desert sands mixed with the flowery floral scent of the Lily of the Valley?

No.

It was none of those things.

Oh don't get Yugi wrong, he loved everything about Atemu, Pharaoh of the Shadows, favored child of Darkness, his "Other Self", Yami. But the one thing the former Pharaoh of Ancient Khemet had going for him that turned Yugi into a complete pile of Frog the Jam* was-

"nfr mry."*

-his lover's accent, especially in his lover's native tongue.

88888

**Definition- **Accent- n. A tone or modulation or the voice; stress of the voice on a syllable or word; the mark which indicates this stress manner of speaking.

**Definition- **Accent- vt. To express or note the accent of.

*Referring to Slifer the Sky Dragon.

*Is an actual Monster Card, came from the McDonald's (don't own) series.

*nfr mry = beautiful beloved in Ancient Egyptian.

Please review!


	2. Bedouin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Bedouin-** He knew it was unorthodox, but that Bedouin chief's son was staying here at the palace with him, one way or another.

88888

Pharaoh-to-be Prince Atemu wasn't sure why he was attracted to the Bedouin chief's heir. For one thing, said heir was male thus a blood-heir for the throne was impossible. On top of that he was a commoner. A dirty, filthy, smelly, vile, disgusting-

Oh who was he trying to kid?!

That boy ('Heba*,' his mind supplied) was so beautiful that he made every god, goddess, and celestial deity of every region of the world combined look sickly pale with death. The perfect purple shade of plums for eyes, skin the color of milk and so smooth looking, hair like his only without the streaks like Ra*.

Gods, Atemu wanted so much to take the desert lad, lock him up in Atemu's private chambers, strip him of such unfitting rags, and cover him in the delicate fabrics brought over from far-off lands.

Just one problem: he was leaving. Or rather his tribe was leaving.

Atemu's eyes hardened. One way or another, the soon-to-be former Bedouin with the heart more precious than all the jewels in the treasury was staying. Even if he had to force him to.

88888

**Definition- **Bedouin- n. A nomadic Arab living in tents in Arabia, Syria, Egypt, etc.

*Heba is Yugi unless stated otherwise in this fanfiction.

*What I meant by this description is that Heba/Yugi doesn't have the golden bangs sticking up into the rest of his hair.

Please review!


	3. Charm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Charm**- He knew it was stupid, but it was his lucky charm.

88888

Yugi knew it was stupid. He knew that the reason he and Yami always won was because they played fair, played to win, were confident in their friends and abilities, and had faith in themselves and their deck. But he still did it anyway.

Before any big duel or event or when he was feeling really unsure or stressed, he would do his "luck" ritual on his lucky charm.

Yugi's lucky charm was an old, antique silver locket that belonged to his great grandmother. It was old and tarnished, the oval moonstone was cracked, the inside was un-open able, and the chain had been lost long ago. Yugi would clasp the locket between his palms as if in prayer, and chant, "Come what may, let luck go towards good this day.*" Once done, he would kiss the cracked stone carefully and slip the locket back into his deck box*.

Yami never quite understood his aibou's strange fascination with the old silver locket but he never said anything. Yami figured it was one of Yugi's quirks that made Yugi, Yugi. Besides he had his lucky charm too. Aibou.*

88888

**Definition- **Charm- n. A spell; fascination; a locket, etc. –vt. To enthrall; to delight.

*Yeah, it's dorky, but it was the only thing I could think of.

*The one we see on his belt all the time.

*Yami's lucky charm is Yugi in case you didn't understand what I meant.

Please review!


	4. Defendant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Defendant-** He would win this case; he'd give his defendant freedom.

88888

Yami Bengodan was one of the best defensive attorneys around. He had never met a case he didn't like.

Until now.

Yugi Mouto, 5'3", nineteen years of age, hair a natural spiky blend of red, blonde, and black, and wide purple eyes set into a marble angelic face. He was beautiful. He was perfect. He was . . . guilty.

His client, Yu- Mr. Mouto, had told him so himself. The charges against him were heavy- very heavy- and if he didn't play his cards right, Yugi would be stuck behind bars for the rest of his life.

For some reason Yami just couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let the young man beside him go to prison. Yu- Mr. Mouto would lose that in-explainable light he has. That light that was so, so, so . . . Yugi.

Yami shook his head. This was his client! Yami turned to look at the defendant. Besides he was to win the young man's freedom, not his love. Yami turned back to the judge's podium.

He would win. One way or another he would. He would win the case; he'd give his defendant freedom. Even if Yami can't give him his love.

88888

**Definition-** Defendant- n. A defender; in law, the person that opposes a charge, etc.

*Bengodan means defense counsel in Japanese.

* Translation for Yami's last name came from www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. Html, just remove the spaces.

Please review!


	5. Epigraph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Epigraph-** He knew it was hard for his partner to do and accept sometimes, but he lived by those words.

88888

"The true measure of a man is how he treats someone who can do him absolutely no good." – Samuel Johnson*

That was what was in the frame above Yugi's bed. Yami always had trouble with what it said though. Several times he had to ask Yugi what it meant, and every time Yugi would reply: "It means how someone perceives you is how kindly you treat others, no matter how despicable they may be.*"

And every time Yami would try to act like those words suggested but it was sometimes hard for him. Yugi didn't mind though, he knew Yami was trying and that's all he asked. Yugi didn't have as hard a time as Yami did though because he lived by those words. He always had and always will.

88888

**Definition-** Epigraph- n. An inscription; quotation; motto.

*Don't own said man or his quote.

*This is only my interpretation of what those words mean.

*Personally I don't like the way this one turned out.

Please review!


	6. Foundry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Foundry-** He would make more things for that young man, things that weren't just work related.

88888

Atemu wiped the sweat from his brow. He finally finished the Kaiba family's order. Twenty newly forged swords with matching shields, in two weeks. At least he had been paid upfront this time.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice called out from his shop.

"One moment," Atemu sighed. 'Great, another order. Just what I-' he thought as he crossed the threshold and paused, '-needed.'

"I'm sorry, I know Lord Kaiba requested a big order form you but it's an emergency," said a remarkable looking lad, wearing farm clothing.

"It's alright. What do you need?" Atemu asked, getting ready to write down the order.

"New shoes for two horses and chains for the field plow." After discussing details and settling on a price, the younger man turned to leave.

"Wait! What is your name?" Atemu called out.

"Yugi, Yugi Mouto," he replied leaving the shop.

Yugi Mouto. He would see that young man again, Atemu was sure of it. And he would make more things for Yugi. Things that wouldn't always be work related.

88888

**Definition- **Foundry- n. An establishment for casting metals.

*A foundry is like a blacksmiths. Setting is in a European village.

*Take that last line as you want it. I was thinking of orders and jewelry when I wrote it. Pervs. Get your minds out of the gutter!

Please review!


	7. Gravid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Gravid-** Sometimes he would wonder what it was like. But then he was reminded, he was perfect as he was.

88888

Yugi would sometimes wonder why Yami choose him. He wasn't a woman; he couldn't give Yami his own children. And then he would wonder what it would be like. To know that there was a life growing inside your belly. Feel it grow and mature, kick. Yugi sighed, somewhat depressed. Yami entered the room.

"What's wrong, Aibou?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Yami. Just wondering why you picked me instead of a woman who could give you children."

"Oh, Yugi. If we want children so bad we can always adopt. Besides," Yami said leaning over Yugi, "no woman could ever compete with you. None would ever come close. You're the one I want. The perfect one for me, just as you are."

Yugi smiled. Yes, sometimes he'd wonder what it was like. But when Yami reminded him that he was perfect as is, he couldn't give a damn. And that's all that mattered.

88888

**Definition-** Gravid- a. Being with young; pregnant.

*I actually wonder if men wonder what its like to be pregnant/a woman. I sometimes wonder what it is like to be male.

Please review!


	8. Haberdasher

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Haberdasher-** He was really glad his lover let that cloth seller in, really glad.

88888

Pharaoh Atemu stalked down the halls to his and Heba's bedchambers.

During dinner with the ambassador from Rome, Heba had bounced in and tied a ribbon tightly around his neck and told Atemu to meet him in their chambers. Granted it wasn't tied tightly enough to choke him or make him uncomfortable, but Heba knew the Roman ambassador was in the palace. He knew, and he still did it.

Atemu was _not_ happy.

Atemu threw open the doors and stopped short. Their room was covered in different linens, silks, and ribbons. And in the middle of their bed was Heba, smirking. Atemu gulped. He was in for it now.

Hours later, they had both run out of energy and Heba fell asleep. All Atemu could think about as he lay wake was how glad he was that Heba convinced him to allow the haberdasher into the palace. Very, very glad.

88888

**Definition-** Haberdasher- n. A dealer in drapery goods, as woolens, silks, ribbons, etc.

*Yes, they had sex. I just can't write sex scenes. XD

*This isn't really a sequel to Bedouin, but you can consider it one if you like. I wrote in more along the lines of another story line all together but hey *shrugs* do whatever.

Please review!


	9. Iconography

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Iconography-** So much for a typical day at work.

88888

Yugi Mouto was one of the world's leading best in iconography. His life was fairly normal, until _it_ came. _It_ was a golden box with golden puzzle pieces. It took Yugi eight weeks* to solve the golden puzzle. Once completed, he was finally able to read the inscriptions on the box (he couldn't before for some odd reason).

But that wasn't the best part, oh no.

Apparently the puzzle came with its own ghost too. An Ancient Egyptian pharaoh's ghost at that. And now said ghost was convinced that Yugi was the reincarnation of his previous lover* and repeatedly trying to bed him. For some odd reason the G.P. (Ghost Pharaoh, for short) was solid only to Yugi and when picking up things. Otherwise he was invisible and intangible.

Great, just great.

So much for a typical day at work.

88888

**Definition-** Iconography- n. The knowledge of ancient statues, paintings, gems, etc.

*I figured it was faster than eight months or eight years and eight days is too fast.

*Previous lover being Heba.

*Idea came from Auster's "Queen" drabble/ficlet in An Alphabet of Puzzleshipping.

*Ghost Pharaoh is Atemu by the way.

Please review!


	10. Jettison

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Jettison-** Oh his lover would pay for that.

88888

It was a hot summer day and the gang was over at Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba had mellowed out since he and Jonouchi started dating and had allowed his boyfriend and friends use of the outdoor swimming pool. Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryou, and Malik were playing in the pool while Marik, Bakura, Yugi and Mokuba played out on the grass nearby. Kaiba was working, while Yami decided to lie down and enjoy the sunshine.

One minute he was relaxing, soaking up rays, the next he was soaking up water. When he resurfaced, Yami glared at the Devious Duo* who pointed at a guilty-looking yet smiling Yugi saying it was his idea.

Yami frowned. Oh his lover would pay for that.

Little Imp.

88888

**Definition-** Jettison- n. Jetsam. –vt. To throw overboard.

*Devious Duo is my nickname for Yami Malik/Marik and Yami Ryou/Bakura/Thief King.

*I'm using jettison in the sense of being thrown into water rather than overboard on a ship.

*I chose not to bash Anzu in this one-shot/ficlet.

Please review!


	11. Kismet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Kismet-** I believe we make our own.*

88888

Everyone's always told me it was destiny or fate which allowed us to meet. That everything we went through together was predetermined. Solving the Millennium Puzzle, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the KC Grand Prix, Memory World, all meant to be. But was it destiny for you and I to meet and fall in love, Yami? That you were supposed to go to the Afterlife once you found your true name?

If that's true then how come you're here with me, right now? How are you holding me so tightly as you sleep, nuzzling my hair with your nose?

Yes, I believe there are some things we can't change that were predetermined by fate. But only some things. As far as destinies go, I believe we make our own.* After all, I have all the proof I need right here.

88888

**Definition-** Kismet- n. Fate or destiny.

*Line comes from the movie "Blood or Chocolate" which I own a copy of but not the rights to.

*Also this shows my view on fate and destiny, and how I believe that some things are predetermined and some things you can change.

Please review!


	12. Lilt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Lilt-** It was adorable how his little one only sang when he thought he was alone.

88888

Atemu smiled and shook his head amusedly. Apparently Yugi forgot Atemu was home today. Oh well, at least he gets to hear his little one sing. Yugi only sang when he thought he was alone, he hated people hearing him sing for some reason. It was a shame though, Atemu loved hearing Yugi sing. Yugi came into Atemu's room with fresh linen, still singing.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out, turning cherry red. Atemu smirked. His little one was too cute sometimes.

88888

**Definition-** Lilt- vt. and i. To sing cheerfully; to give musical utterance. –n. A song; a tune.

*They're in college. Yugi has no classes that day and Atemu's classes were canceled.

*Imagine the song Yugi is singing for yourself, I don't care what you pick.

Please review!


	13. Metallurgy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Metallurgy-** He could hardly believe his life now. It was great.

88888

Yugi few more wood to the fire in the forge as Atemu finished putting the shoes on Lord Seto's horse. He straightened up, reminiscing. It had been six months ago when he had first gone to Atemu the blacksmith on his grandfather's request. A month after that, Grandpa asked him to go back and have Atemu fill out another order. And again and again and again.

Then a little less than three months later Atemu had come to them. Atemu had said he needed an assistant and asked Grandpa if he would allow Yugi to work for Atemu. Grandpa agreed and was getting paid well too. And Atemu was so handsome.

Wait, what?! He couldn't think like that, that was his boss! Yugi blushed cherry red.

"Are you alright Yugi?" asked Atemu, coming back inside.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine," Yugi said sitting down. Atemu walked over and sat down next to him, face towards Yugi.

"I want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter what Yugi," Atemu said before kissing Yugi on the lips. After a moment Atemu pulled away and got back to work. Yugi still sat blushing. He had a job off the family farm, he got paid well, and his boss and master blacksmith might return his feelings. He couldn't believe his life now.

It was great.

88888

**Definition-** Metallurgy- n. Art of working metals; art or operation of separating metals from their ores by smelting.

*Kind of sequel to Foundry.

*I'm just guessing on how a blacksmith and apprenticeship/assistant actually works. Please don't hurt me.

Please review!


	14. Nonesuch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Nonesuch-** Despite what he said, his beloved had no equal.

88888

Despite what Yugi said, Yami was not his equal. According to Yami there was no equal to his hikari. No one had as much strength, kindness, determination, beauty, innocence, and light within them like Yugi did.

And every time Yami would tell him this, Yugi would vehemently deny it. That Yami was his equal, no matter what anyone said. That always brought a smile to Yami's face.

But he still believed there was no equal to Yugi, regardless of what Yugi said. Yes they were partners and equal in their relationship.

But there was no one equal to his aibou.

88888

**Definition-** Nonesuch- n. A person or thing that has not its equal or parallel.

*What I mean is that yes Yami and Yugi are equal in terms of darkness & light, partners, and lovers but Yami believes there is no one equal to Yugi on an individual level.

Please review!


	15. Overweening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Overweening-** After what she tried to do, their friendship was over.

88888

Yugi could barely believe it. Anzu, one of his closest friends, had just tried to steal his in-secret-boyfriend of three months for herself. And Yugi didn't mean nicely either.

Anzu had strutted over to Yami during break and tried to French kiss him in front of the whole school with no remorse. Yami tried to tell her "no" but she wouldn't listen.

Anzu figured that since she was the head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the school, no guy- least of all Yami- would reject her. And when he did she demanded to know why. He told her he was already taken and had been for three wonderful months. When she demanded to know who, Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind, kissing his cheek.

Anzu, in a jealous rage, tried to slap Yugi and said she would kill him. Luckily Yami stopped her, but the damage was done. As Anzu stomped away, Yugi looked on in apathy.

As far as Yugi was concerned after what she tried to do, their friendship was over.

88888

**Definition-** Overweening- a. Haughty; arrogant; proud; conceited.

*Yeah, I bashed her. Big deal. As I said in my profile, I don't like her very much.

Please review!


	16. Pedagogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Pedagogue-** His aibou loved kids; this was the perfect job for him.

88888

Atemu watched Yugi from the doorway with a smile. His aibou loved children, thus making this the perfect job for him. Yugi was currently teaching the class about the history of China. He kept them interested in learning, making every day fun and enjoyable while at the same time educational.

Luckily the school day was almost over and the weekend thus allowing Atemu a chance to take Yugi out for the night. It had been awhile since the last time they had done something as a couple due to papers that needed grading. But Atemu didn't mind too much, Yugi was happy and enjoyed what he did as a career.

_BRIIIIIING!_

"Alright class, that's it for today. No homework and I expect to see you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed first thing Monday morning. And be safe over the weekend!" Yugi called out as his students left the classroom. Atemu smiled.

"Ready to go, Aibou?"

"Just let me grab my things, Atemu," Yugi said grabbing his briefcase. And they left the schoolyard hand-in-hand, just the two of them.

88888

**Definition-** Pedagogue- n. A teacher of children; a schoolmaster.

*Can't you just see Yugi teaching? Too cute!

*I don't like the ending much. Let me know how you like it.


	17. Quixotic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Quixotic-** When his lover threw a party, he _really_ threw a party.

88888

When Yugi came home he was upset. It was his birthday and not one person wished him a 'Happy Birthday.' And it hurt because not one of his friends, family members, or Yami said anything. But when he opened the door to the housing unit of the Kame Game Shop, Yugi got a huge shock.

All of his friends and family were there throwing him a surprise birthday party. And his beloved Yami was in the center holding his birthday cake, candles lit and ready to be blown out by Yugi.

After his wish, Yami took Yugi out onto the impromptu 'dance floor' and danced with him. When Yugi got tired, Yami had him sit down and open presents and eat cake. When the party was winding down to a close Yami pulled out his birthday present for Yugi, an engagement ring and wedding proposal. Yugi tackled Yami in kisses.

Later that night Yugi lay awake reminiscing the day. When his lover threw a party, he _really_ threw a party.

88888

**Definition-** Quixotic- a. Chivalrous to extravagance; aiming at visionary ends.

*I realized I probably used the wrong context but it was all I could think of. Imagine the party however you want, just make sure it's extravagant looking.


	18. Regality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Regality-** He couldn't wait to repay the little minx from Rome.

88888

Prince Atemu of Khemet was pacing in his bedchambers anxiously.

The Emperor of Rome and his son were due to arrive sometime today for the annual meeting between Khemet and Rome. While the Pharaoh and Emperor were stuck in the stuff throne room, Atemu and Yugi -the Prince of Rome- were free to roam around the palace.

Atemu remembered the last time Yugi had come to Khemet. He and Yugi had started a relationship, with little surprise from their fathers. They had practically grown up together; it was no surprise that they fell for one another.

Atemu stopped pacing and smiled, their last night before Yugi had returned home was unforgettable. Yugi, being the minx that he was, kept teasing Atemu like no tomorrow. Atemu was brought out of his thoughts by a servant announcing that the Emperor of Rome and his son were arriving.

After dismissing the servant Atemu smirked. He couldn't wait to repay his little Roman minx. This would be one very enjoyable reunion.

88888

**Definition-** Regality- n. Royalty; kingship.

*Every two years the meeting place changes. Meaning the year before and the current year they meet in Egypt. Then the next two years they meet in Rome. Just to clear that up.

*I was originally going to have Yugi from Ancient Greece or Sparta but I couldn't remember what their leaders were called. Sorry!


	19. Scathe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Scathe-** Sometimes his lover was such an idiot, but he still loved him.

88888

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. After hearing his lover's story of why he was injured this time, Yugi cleaned and dressed the wounds and left to take a walk. He loved Yami, really he did, but he was sick of all the fights Yami got himself into. Didn't Yami realize that if he kept fighting he might not be able to come home?

Yugi sighed turning back home, his lover could be such an idiot.

When Yugi opened the front door the smoke alarm was going haywire, smoke was pouring out from the kitchen, and Yami was trying to fix it. Yugi grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire and smoke. He turned to Yami who smiled sheepishly.

"You do realize that you're going to be the one cleaning this up, right?"

Yami sighed, shoulders slumped, but nodded. As Yugi went to his room, he smiled and shook his head. Yes his lover could be an idiot sometimes, but he was Yugi's idiot and Yugi still loved him.

But Yami was forbidden form cooking without supervision ever again.

88888

**Definition-** Scathe- n. Damage, injury. –vt. (scathing, scathed). To injure; to harm.

*Yami was injured and after his wounds were taken care of and Yugi left, Yami tried to cook something for Yugi to apologize for all the fights he gets into. Only it didn't work quite as planned.

*Yugi went for a walk because he didn't want to say or do something that would cause him and Yami to get into a fight.


	20. Taciturn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Taciturn-** He was tired of the silence. It was time to change that.

88888

Atemu looked to the back of the classroom. There sat the "class weirdo," the kid who would rather stay indoors during break and play games by himself then basketball with the rest of the class. Atemu couldn't say he blamed him, especially with the people in said class.

But what Atemu couldn't fathom was why the kid was always alone. With his looks and manners you'd think he'd have at least one friend.

Atemu had moved to Domino City about two months ago and in all the time he'd been going to Domino High he couldn't remember anyone ever talking to the kid. Not when they didn't _have_ to.

Atemu was sick of all the whispered insults. He was fed up with their isolation of him. He was tired of the silence. It was time to change that.

"Hello. My name's Atemu."

"Nice to meet you Atemu. I'm Yugi."

88888

**Definition-** Taciturn- a. Habitually silent, not apt to talk or speak.

*Atemu was crushing on Yugi even though he didn't know Yugi's name and wanted to know what Yugi sounded like as well as get closer to Yugi. Just to clarify all that.


	21. Urbane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Urbane-** Sometimes it still surprised him how urbane his lover could be when he wanted.

88888

Once his, Ryou's, and Malik's yamis gained bodies of their own it seemed that all they did was fight, insult, and be extremely rude to one another. Every day the insults and rudeness got worse and worse until it all became a common day occurrence. But there were times (holidays, birthdays, and important events excluded) where the three put aside their differences and actually got along without any prompting for the hikaris. It was truly amazing.

So when Bakura came to Yami one afternoon looking troubled, Yami acted like a gentleman to him. Kind of.* Yugi shook his head. Sometimes, it really surprised Yugi how urbane Yami could be.

When he wanted to, that it.

88888

**Definition-** Urbane- a. Courteous; polite.

*Meaning Yami is not being a dick to Bakura but he's not acting like a knight in shinning armor towards Bakura either.


	22. Votive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Votive-** The ring on his light's finger was his votive.

88888

When Atemu came back from the Afterlife, the first thing he did was go to the jewelers. Afterwards the looked for his light. He found Yugi at his home, crying his poor heart out, heartbroken.

When Atemu tried to comfort his light he was met with resistance. At first Yugi thought he was a mirage, and once Atemu proved he was real Yugi became angry. Yugi screamed, kicked, and hit at Atemu, furious at him, demanding to know "Why?"

Once Atemu had stopped the barrage of fists, he asked Yugi "Why what?"

Yugi broke down in tears and sobs wanting to know why he was here, what he wanted, why he left in the first place. Atemu explained that he had gone to the Afterlife because he thought he had to and how he was unhappy without Yugi, how he begged to go back to the Mortal Realm to be with Yugi, that he came back just to be with Yugi.

Yugi broke down again, asking Atemu to promise to never leave him again. Atemu promised and brought out the box he got from the jewelers. Inside was a silver engagement ring with eight garnets (gemstone of courage)-one for each year Yugi spent working on the Millennium Puzzle- and a pink amethyst (said to soothe the heart) in the center.* Yugi started to crying in happiness, realizing what the ring was, and kissed Atemu repeatedly.

Later that night, Atemu fingered his sleeping light's ring. Never again would he leave Yugi, the ring on his aibou's finger was his votive of that.

88888

**Definition-** Votive- a. Pertaining to a vow; promised or given, in consequence of a vow.

*Similar ring found in "The Pyramid Collection" catalogue. I don't own it either.


	23. Waif

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Waif-** He sighed, little wonder his love could find anything.

88888

Yugi sighed. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Yami was extremely disorganized. Games, puzzles, books, papers, action figures, accessories, candy wrappers, and stray clothing littered the floor, bed, desk, and top of the dresser. Yugi set the broom and dustpan against the door, a subtle reminder to his lover his room needed cleaning.

"_I know exactly where everything is Aibou."_

"_How?"_

"_Trust me, Aibou. I know where things are at."_

Yugi snorted, turning to leave the room. He stopped when he saw Yami coming in, throwing a random hoodie on the floor.

"Hey Aibou. What's up?"

Yugi sighed. Yami just proved his point. It was little wonder who he could find anything in that room of his, Yugi thought.

88888

**Definition-** Waif- n. A stray article; a neglected, homeless wretch.

*I mean the first definition.


	24. Xyloid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Xyloid-** He wasn't sure why, but his partner reminded him of trees.

88888

Atemu wasn't sure why, but Yugi reminded him of trees.

How delicate and how hard they struggle to grow in the beginning. How once they put down roots, they're not so easy to get rid of. And when the right season comes, how beautiful they both bloom. Both were strong, sturdy, and dependable. They were always there, year after year. They both were supportive and gave comfort. But one of the biggest things that both Yugi and trees share was their ability to give life. Trees gave out oxygen, thus supporting life on earth. Yugi gave out as much love and kindness to everyone he could.

Yes, Yugi was very much like a tree but Atemu would never tell anyone that he thought that. His partner probably wouldn't like being compared to wood. Even if they were a lot alike.

88888

**Definition-** Xyloid- a. Having the nature of wood; resembling wood.

*I have a limited section for X in my dictionary. It was either this or xylophone. And I think most people know what that is.


	25. Yodel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Yodel-** He knew his lover liked that movie, but did he _have_ to yodel?

88888

Yugi knew Atemu had an intense love of music. Yugi had no problem with it. In fact, one year Yugi had gone out and rented "The Sound of Music" with Julie Andrews* for him. Atemu loved it so much that Yugi got it for him for Christmas. Atemu could sing very well; opera, country, rock, pop, heck he could even sing in Latin!

But the one style of music that Yugi couldn't stand to hear coming out of Atemu's mouth was yodeling.

Yugi didn't know why but yodeling and Atemu just didn't mix. So whenever Atemu played that movie and sang along, when it came to the yodeling scene Yugi would go take a walk. Yugi liked the movie and he liked the sound of his lover's singing, but did he really _have_ to yodel?

88888

**Definition-** Yodel- vt. and i. (yodel, yodel; yodeling, yodling; yodeled, yodled). To sing like the Swiss and Tyrolese mountaineers by changing suddenly from the natural voice to the falsetto.

*Don't own said movie or actress.

*Unless their voices were made to yodel, I don't think man should. Just my personal opinion.


	26. Zooid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Words and definitions come from my copy of Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus: Abridged Edition.

**Zooid-** He wasn't quite sure how he became this creature's mate, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

88888

Yami wasn't sure how this whole situation that he was in came to be exactly. He knew that a new sub-species of human and animal was discovered under some ruins in India that had thrived there for generations in secret. Not too long after that many people came "out of the cage*" as it where to reveal that they were zooids. They could apparently hide their animalistic features and forms very well.

But that still didn't quite explain how he was now the permanent life-mate of a Bengal tiger zooid called Yugi.

When Yugi first came to the coffee shop where Yami worked, Yami admitted he liked what he saw. Small, petite, gorgeous eyes, angelic face, and those adorable ears and striped tail were just icing on the cake. They had gone on a few casual date, a movie here a nightclub there, and then they were boyfriends.

Now here they were, six weeks later, and Yami was –in plainest terms- married with no option for divorce.

But he didn't mind, not really. His new "husband" was so cute, especially when he purred like that in his sleep. And Yami wouldn't trade it for anything.

Except for maybe some breathing room. Yugi shifted.

_Now_, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

88888

**Definition-** Zooid- a. Resembling or pertaining to an animal. –n. An organism, in some respects resembling a distinct animal.

*Line came from the idea of "out of the coffin" from True Blood (don't own) and "out of the closet" pertaining to homosexuals.

*Bengal Tiger idea came from Pr3cloUs.

*Do you think the Mew Mews would be considered zooids? (Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power.)


End file.
